It's Complicated
by SKILLZ01
Summary: This story is about Amy and Ricky and the hardships of their relationship the tough times of a seperation of a marriage You have to read to know what is going on in the story a lot of things so you really must read to understand the story. I do not own secret life but I sure as hell would love to own Ricky.
1. Always coming back

**Amy's POV**

As I started to walk down the corridor of my house it felt so empty and cold John was at a graduation party with his friends I couldn't believe my baby boy was eighteen years old wow time flies. I remember it was like yesterday he was a baby in my arms and now he was leaving me to this cold empty house. Ricky and I were separated we couldn't stand to be in the same room together we always end up fighting. We fought over the most trivial things in the world. Like one time we fought over who uses the most toilet paper in the house which I still thinks its him but I know what a stupid fight. I missed him some nights though wanting to feel his touch or hear his voice, but I knew it was impossible to do. We had so many issues to work out it was crazy. I decided I couldn't be in this house anymore I was making myself crazy I had to get out. I went to the closet put on my purple dress and black heels and headed out the door. As I was driving I was trying to figure out where to go I decided on a place and drove my car to the finest restaurant called Antonello Ristorante which was one of my favorite restaurants. I pulled up to the restaurant and got out the car for the valet. "Good evening miss," he said. I smiled at him and got out of the car heading for the door I was going to make this my night.

**Ricky's POV**

I was getting bored at home so I decide to go and get something to eat as I sat there all I could do was think of was Amy and how much I missed her. Gosh I messed that up so bad I had the perfect thing going on and I made her want to stray from me. I went to one of the high end restaurants me and Amy use to go to Antonello Ristorante. I got out the car so the valet could take my car." Good evening sir," he said. I walked up to the door and went inside and just as I was going to get a table there she was a vision in purple my Amy. She was down by the bar swaying her head she looked like she was swaying to the beat of the music in the restaurant. I knew this must be fate.

**Amy's POV**

I was at the bar waiting for a table and I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and there he was my Ricky his hair was gelled back he had on a blue button down with black slacks I bought him he looked so good I wanted to pounce on him right then and there. But I kept my composure. "Hi Amy can I join you," he asked licking his oh so plump lips no stop Amy and answer him. "Yeah it is a free country," I said. He sits down in the stool beside me smiling. "Can I get for the lady a white wine and me rum and coke please," he tells the bartender." Coming right up sir," he said. "Wow you remembered how long has it been," I asked? "Of course I remember I never forget the important things and too long," he says. "Well are you ready for the graduation," I asked? " Not really I mean I can't believe John is eighteen it was just yesterday I was holding him in my arms telling him I love him," he said smiling. "I know what you mean who would of thought," I say with a sigh. "So what are you doing here all by yourself," he asked?

Amy: Well if you must know I wanted to get out for a minute excuse me bartender some red wine the best you got,

Ricky: Well same here please. I am here because I felt lonely by myself too.

I nodded understanding completely, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

Ricky: Would you like to dance this is one of our songs.

Amy: Uh no not really I think I will leave that to you.

Ricky: Awe come on Amy I always thought you could dance. If I remember correctly you can dance pretty well.

I smiled I couldn't believe I was flirting with my soon to be ex husband it's got to be the drunks we had about four or five glasses of red wine. He gave me his pleading eyes look which always got me to say yes.

Amy: I alright I guess he took my hand and led me to the dance floor. As Black Eyed Peas Sexy played in the background as he wrapped my arms around my waist smiling I was so nervous I couldn't breathe.

_I took your picture, with one particular reason and its to capture your character,_

_I like to sit and stare at 'cha_

_aint nothin wrong with starin at cha_

_girl don't get scared that I envision us getting married and I aint tryin to rush nuttin_

_cuz I aint rushin_

_it'll take a time like, "what's them things that move slow you know them...damn..I cant think cuz u on my mind..."_

_and when u on my mind I cant find anything to rhyme with rhyme_

_I gotta rhyme rhyme with mixture_

_and speakin of mixture_

_with u I wanna get mixed up_

_I'm like a record and your like a record_

_so lets let the DJ mix us_

_your like an elixir_

_thats got me tipsy,_

_this is just like ripplets_

_believe it or not girl but I love you_

God he felt so good he pulled me in close to him I could smell the sweet scent of his cologne that always drove me crazy every time I smelled it. As our bodies were moving as one gyrating on the dance floor my knees felt like they were going to cave in. I felt a tingle between my legs and I knew what that meant. My eyes wouldn't stop staring at him before I knew it he had brushed my hair from my face and kissed me. My knees couldn't take it no more they felt like Jell-O now as my knees gave in. His sexy lips over mine got me excited I pulled away from him. I know he felt my knees giving out under his touch he smirked at me.

Amy: I can't do this I think it is time to go home now thanks for the dance though.

Ricky: Wait Amy can't we just enjoy this moment right now I mean I know we aren't together, but just one night I could just hold you

Amy: No I can't Ricky this isn't going to work with everything that has happened how are you so sure that we are meant to be?

Ricky: I just do after everything we have been Amy for us to kiss like that and I still feel the butterflies in my stomach and my knees get weak I know there is something. And you felt it too I can tell by your face.

I really hated that he can tell what I was feeling or thinking still bothered me.

Amy : How do you know what I am feeling?

Ricky: It is written all over your face that you still love me and still feel that spark between us. Please stop trying to fight it I know you still care.

He almost had me wanting to leave with him my heart told me to go wherever he went , but my head said no. I went with my head on this one.

Amy: No I can't do this I'm sorry Ricky this isn't right I have to go.

I ran out of the restaurant as soon as possible I heard footsteps behind me and didn't bother to turn around I knew it was him. I hopped into the cab outside which I was happy to see. I couldn't get the words that Ricky had said we were meant to be if that was true wouldn't we be together?

**Ricky's POV**

God I miss my wife maybe I should go to her house and see her anyways no she doesn't want me to so I got to keep that in my head. It felt so good and right man I miss her touch. I headed home and kicked off my shoes once I got in the door. I couldn't stop thinking about her and how much fun we had. Maybe I was reading too much into this she didn't want me anymore . I lay awake thinking of only her suddenly I heard a knock at the door. I got up to answer it I opened the door and there she stood looking nervous as usual she looked just like she did when she was fifteen.

Ricky: Amy what are you doing here?

Amy: Can I come in?

Ricky: Yeah sure I allowed her to brush past me I felt her caress her leg with mine as she came in I shut the door and sighed,

Amy: I don't know what I am doing here, but I thought we could talk.

Ricky: Ok about what (she stared at me like she lost her train of thought)

Amy: I'm sorry did I wake you?

Ricky: No not at all (She had on this trench coat on and some heels my fantasy of her is her always wearing that. Down boy I told myself.)

We looked into each others eyes and next thing I knew she was in my arms kissing me. I grabbed around her waist and she put her hands around my neck the passion and intensity was in the room.

Ricky: Oh god I missed you

Amy: Me too

She straddled her legs around my waist and I pulled her to the wall and kept kissing her. I took her trench coat off and she had the silk lacy nightgown I gave her. I looked at her as she breathed in and out I couldn't stop staring at my beautiful wife I felt my pants getting tight from looking at her.

Ricky: Damn

This was it I had to make this last all night long so I took my time just remembering her body she looked up at me with this smirk on her face and pulled me to her and started to kiss me. I placed her hands mine and raise them above our heads and started kissing down her neck she whispered my name and I almost lost control. I took her nightgown and slid it down her shoulders kissed her shoulder moaning her name her night gown fell to the floor and she stood in front of me naked. As I drank her body in I went from straight from her feet all the way up to her face our eyes connected.

Ricky: God you are beautiful

She started too moan my name again and I moved my hand up her thigh and I heard her gasp so I took that as a invitation to continue. I found her sweet spot and started to move my fingers inside of her hot core she started to chant my name over and over she was close. God I missed this so much watching her lose control under my fingers I put her nipple in my mouth and start to suck on them like a baby needs milk she starts to mewl. Her whole body turns a shade darker. She is crying out and she finally lets go as I whisper in her ear how much I love her. She lifts my head up and starts kissing me again I let my fingers slip out of her and take my basketball shorts off my body and pump my cock twice as she stares.

Ricky: Are you sure about this?

She grabs my neck and starts kissing me on the lips to let me know she was definitely sure about this. We cling onto each as I enter inside pulling her legs around my waist tight. She pulsing around me screaming my name as I pound into her with abandonment she looks into my eyes just staring at me as we make love. She just keeps looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes I couldn't take my eyes off her. As we were in sync with each others bodies. In that moment all the bullshit we went through to get here was worth it and we can survive anything I just hope she feels the same way.


	2. Confusion

**Amy's POV**

Oh my gosh I missed this so much god he is so sexy the warmth of his touch and oh my god I think I am climaxing.

Amy: I am about to climax

Ricky started to pump faster and faster I bent my back so we could get more leverage. We both had climax at the same time. He picked me up and laid me on the bed still intertwine. We laid there in each others arms and fell asleep together I woke up and kept looking at him as he slept he looked so peaceful oh shoot I just had sex with my ex crap. The realization sucked I got up and put my clothes on and left and soon as I can I couldn't face him after what we just did.

**Ricky's POV**

I woke up to roll over to hug Amy and maybe have morning sex I didn't feel her next to me I hopped out of bed and looked around she was gone . But why did she leave last night wasn't enough for her. I got up and got dressed for the graduation I needed answers and I needed them now, I got in the shower and tried to get Amy off my mind. Last night was incredible man I missed her I couldn't act like it was nothing because that was a lie and I wasn't going to do that anymore I will fight for my wife if I have to.

**Amy's POV**

I laid awake thinking about the night I had with Ricky wow what a night I couldn't stop smiling. I looked at the clock and got up out of bed to get ready for the graduation. I was so proud of John he is moving on with his life while his parents are confused on what they are doing. I got up to take a shower and got dressed in a black pencil skirt with a light blue button down and my light blue Manolo Blaniks. I rushed down stairs and went out the door to my car as I was getting in the car I saw Ashley bring over some gifts for the graduate she was smiling so brightly I haven't seen that smile in awhile.

Ashley: Hey

Amy: Hey you ready to go see your nephew graduate from high school?

Ashley: Um yeah as ready as I will ever be so where is his dad?

Amy: Um he is going to meet us there

Ashley kept looking at me as I said those words with my head down

Ashley: Amy you are glowing what happened between the two of you?

Amy: Nnnothing

Ashley: Amy you are studdering which means you are lying and also you don't glow like that unless you had sex so what is up?

Oh my god Ashley can be so observant sometimes it got to the point of annoying.

Amy: Look Ashley I have no clue what you are talking about?

Ashley: Please Amy I know you better than that you might as well tell me, but really I can guess what happened you and Ricky did something last night and you are regretting it.

See what I mean good she just knew by looking at you. We hopped into my car driving to the graduation because we had a ways to go to get there.

Amy: Ok fine , but you can't tell anyone yes something did happen last night between me and Ricky it was a mistake.

Ashley: I don't get it why do you think it is a mistake?

Amy: Because Ashley me and Ricky are separated we aren't together anymore.

Ashley: Amy I love you but that is the dumbest reason you guys are still married not divorced.

Amy: It doesn't matter Ashley I made him think there was hope and there isn't we could never get back together after what he did.

Ashley: Are you ever going to get over that it has been two years now Amy it is time to move on and it sounds like your husband wants to reconcile with you so why can't you want to?

Amy: Forgive for cheating on me with Adrian are you serious he screwed this marriage into the ground not me I will never forget that.

Ashley: Why is that? I mean he loves you still I know he does and it just sucks that you two can't get it together I have always rooted for you two.

Amy: because I don't think he ever loved me I think he used me to find his real feelings for Adrian. It always comes back to her somehow.

Ashley looked at me and started to laugh so hard I felt like slapping her for laughing at me this time when I explained how I felt do you know how long I have been holding that in for five years.

Ashley: I'm sorry Amy for laughing , but you can't possibly believe that I mean Ricky would move the world for you if he could. He made a mistake out of one drunken night and now you think he is in love with Adrian you truly are funny to me.

Amy: Ashley you don't know what you are talking about ok lets drop it how are things with Adam?

Ashley put her head down and stopped smiling I can tell there was tension just by the face she was making she looked like someone had punched her in the gut when I said his name.

Ashley: Yeah I really don't want to talk about it right now

Amy: Oh ok

We rode in silence as we pulled up to a parking space and got out the car grabbing our things.

Amy: Hey Ashley thanks for riding up with me

Ashley: No problem I knew you wanted company so I came.

I smiled and gave her a hug we walked up to the grassy knoll with chairs filled everywhere. As we looked for a seat I heard someone call out my name out.

Grace: Amy

I couldn't believe my eyes it was Grace Bowman or should I say Grace Pappas. She looked like she had this glow you could tell she was pregnant or something her sandy blonde hair was cute into a bob with bangs in the front she looked different.

Amy: Oh my gosh Grace how are?

She gave me a hug and Ashley one too and smiled

Grace: I'm good I would never miss John's graduation for the world

Amy: Thanks for coming where is Jack?

Grace: He had to work today so he sends his apologizes for not being here.

Amy: that's ok I know John will understand that

Grace: So I am having twin girls I feel fat.

Ashley: Uh Grace you aren't really showing we knew you had to be pregnant by the glow you are giving off or just having great sex.

Grace blushed I could tell she was excited especially after what happened last year.

Amy: Ashley

Grace: Its ok Amy we are adults both are actually happening she smiled.

Ashley: Well Grace never thought that would come out of your mouth but ok the new Grace I guess.

Amy: Anyways I guess we should take our seats before it starts

We all sit down laughing and joking and reminiscing.

Grace: So how is your husband or ex should I say?

Why did she have to ask that question I hated to answer it sometimes I wish it was a secret.

Amy: Um it's complicated, but he is fine I guess.

Grace: Ok Amy what happened?

Am I that transparent where you can see right through me.

Amy: What are you talking about Grace?

Grace: Don't play dumb Amy it is written all over your face what happened between the two of you?

Amy: Ok fine we slept together last night and I feel horrible I can't believe that happened we aren't even together anymore.

Grace nodded her head looking like she understood what I was saying.

Grace: Amy you guys are separated not divorced its fine.

Amy: Please stop saying that because now you sound like this one over here.

Grace; Well its true, but putting that all aside was good sex though.

I nod my head really fast

Amy: Almost like the best I ever had with to be honest and now I am confused more than ever.

Ashley: Ok lets stop talking about this because here he comes.

I turn my head feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand up I knew his presence he looked good in his suit smiling at everyone and than our eyes locked together with one another I was speechless it felt like we were outside just me and him. Why does he have this hold on me I use to think it was because of John, but that can't be the case he is always there in my head and heart.


	3. Broken

**Ricky's POV**

Ok I arrived to the graduation with my head high and I spotted her she was so beautiful in the sunlight as her hair glistened through the light. She was with Ashley and Grace I wanted to walk over there and shake some sense into her that we belong together and I don't want anyone else. I walked over to their area smiling as I spotted them.

Ricky: Hello ladies

Ashley& Grace: Hello Ricky

Ricky: Hello Amy

Amy: Hey do you have a seat?

Grace moved over one and so did Ashley so I could sit next to her.

Ricky: I guess I do now do you mind?

Amy: It's a free country you can do whatever you want

Those were the words she said that night at the bar I smiled at her remembering. I sat down next to her looking at her she turned her head looking at Ashley.

Grace: So Ricky how have you been?

Ricky: Working as hard as I can as one of the best psychologist in the tri area.

Grace: Wow that's impressive

Ricky: Yeah I had help from Dr. Fields though I love what I do I'm trying to give the kids the guidance I got.

Grace: Wow who would have thought you would come so far from who you were in high school.

Ricky: Yeah only one person believed in me and thought I would be great and that was my wife.

She turned her head to look at me and smile it was so true I wouldn't be who I was if it wasn't for her.

Ricky: Uh Amy I was wondering if we can talk

Amy: Later ok the graduate is coming soon.

Just as she said that the lights came on and someone begin to speak. This was a long graduation oh my gosh I was getting sleepy waiting for John to graduate. All the sudden the principal came out and started calling names.

Amy turned to look at me

Amy: This is it

She turned to look at the stage I decided to get the courage and hold her hand she looked down at our hands intertwined and looked into my eyes she smiled and I smiled back.

We looked to stage and heard them call John's name and yelled happily. Than as the other students were called she looked at me.

She gave me this look and I wanted to kiss her but there were too many people around and I knew she would stop the kiss.

**Amy's POV**

Everybody was at John's graduation party laughing and talking amongst themselves. The guest were laughing and talking about the old high school days. I was sitting on the window sill smiling at John wow he is a high graduate I can't believe it. My dad comes and sits by me smiling this smile of being proud. Robbie graduated as well and he was talking to John laughing about their high school years. I bought John a new car with his dad's help of course. We thought it was time for a new car the beat up camaro outside was leaking oil and was going to die soon. So we put our money together and bought him a brand new Camaro. He was more clueless about it than ever it was adorable how he thought his parents didn't get him anything for his graduation he kept looking around for something to pop out at him. Finally the present is sitting in the garage and we close John's eyes with a blindfold and surprised him with his car so he and Robbie left to a party in their honor in the new car.

George: So Amy are you ready for the little one to leave the nest.

Amy: Not really I just wish he didn't have to I am going to be in this big house all by myself.

I looked at Ricky I don't know why, but I did.

He had this sad face on his face I knew he felt bad I didn't care it was his fault that I was alone.

Ricky: Will you excuse me for a minute I need to get some air.

He didn't look at me as he got up to go outside.

George; Well I guess we should go and head home your mother would of love to be here , but she didn't feel too good after the graduation so I am the representative for both of us.

Amy: Dad who is we John and Robbie left.

George: Oh yeah I forgot I am so use to saying that.

My dad gave me and Ashley a hug and left.

It was just me, Ashley, and Grace left and I knew exactly what was going to happen.

**Ricky's POV**

I was outside thinking about Amy's words, but why did she look at me when she said that? I knew the answer a little too well it is my fault that she will be left by herself. I felt someone tap on my shoulder I turned around and saw George.

George: Hey how is it hanging?

Ricky: Oh I'm doing good I guess

George: Yeah right Ricky you are doing horrible I can see it in your face you don't have to lie about it.

Ricky: Yeah I am horrible husband I cheated on my wife she won't talk to me and now I don't know what to do.

George: You still love her don't you don't answer because I already know she feels the same way.

Ricky: How do you know?

George: You can tell ok if I tell you this you better not tell Amy she will kill me, and if she does I will haunt your ass.

Ricky; Ok I promise I won't

George: Ricky Amy still does love you she can't stop thinking about how you hurt her and it is eating her up inside because se does want to be with you she is scared that's all just keep fighting the good fight kid.

Ricky: I will try

George: Stop trying and do it because you will lose her

Ricky: I don't know how to fight

George: Oh come on Ricky you have been in hot coals before with my daughter romance her talk to her beg whatever.

Ricky: Did it work for you?

George: I got my girl and never will I make that mistake again and I haven't I love my wife she knows it and so do I.

Ricky: Maybe I can take her out to dinner and make her realize that we belong together. Or show how much I care about her. I am not giving up thanks George.

George: Well my job is done I have to get home to my lovely wife keep fighting for yours you are almost there kid.

I smiled at him thinking about his help over the years about Amy and other things. George left and I walked back into the house to get the uncomfortable conversation over with.

I walked in I saw that Grace and Ashley were watching a movie laughing at the movie the Ugly Truth. I didn't see Amy though they must be spending the night I walked up the stairs to our room to look for her. She was sitting on the window sill looking outside. I knocked on the door smiling at her.

Amy: Hey I thought you left

Ricky: No I was outside talking to your dad why aren't you down there watching the movie with Ashley and Grace?

Amy: I didn't feel like watching a movie right now I'll be back down soon.

Ricky: Amy we need to talk

Amy; Yeah we do look last night I couldn't get it out of my head how much of a huge mistake that was.

My smile disappeared at that point I was mad I couldn't believe she thought that was a mistake why would she think that?

Ricky: I don't think it was Amy I have wanted to be with you for the last two years. This morning I never felt more than that moment until I saw you were gone. I felt pain in my heart why did you leave?

Amy: I had to leave after what we did I was ashamed I couldn't believe that happened it was wrong we are separated for a reason.

Ricky: I know that we are but we are still together Amy look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore.

Amy: I do love you, but the damage is done you broke this marriage apart and you just left no fight or nothing so that made me think you didn't love me anymore.

Ricky: Amy I could never stop loving you I didn't fight because you didn't want me to.

Amy: When has that ever stopped you?

Ricky: It hasn't but I saw that look in your eyes that night that told me other wise so I gave up and that is what I regret.

Amy couldn't look up from the floor it was like the speck on the ground was more important than the conversation we were having.

Amy: I'm sorry Ricky I can't have this conversation with you right now.

I grabbed her arm to stop her from running.

Ricky: Why do you always have to run Amy can't you see I am trying to save our marriage.

Amy: What marriage you broken that along time ago we have no marriage the only connection we have is John and nothing else. All these years meant nothing to you or you wouldn't have cheated on me with Adrian.

Ricky; How can you say that look Amy I made a mistake haven't you ever made a mistake?

Amy: Yes loving you

**Amy's POV**

I couldn't believe I said that to him I was just so angry with him why now was he deciding to fight.

Ricky: Wow Amy I guess I was wrong you never did love me it was all about Ben.

Amy: Ben what the hell does Ben have to do with these?

I was angry now I couldn't believe he brought up Ben.

Ricky: Everything he was your first love and I always thought in the back of my head you wanted to be married to him instead of me.

Amy: What? How dare you try and turn this around on me Ben and I haven't been with each other since high school you're the one who still loves Adrian and if not we wouldn't be having this conversation. Maybe I was the rebound chic for her.

Ricky: After everything we have been through you would think that I guess I was wrong you don't know me at all.

He walked out the room I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't he was gone. I walk downstairs and curled into a ball on the couch by Ashley. I couldn't stop crying I didn't care if anyone seen me. Ashley rubbed my back and let me cry.

Ashley: Its ok Amy everything will be ok I promise.

Grace: Amy you want some cookie dough ice cream?

I smiled at her and sat up on the couch as she gave me the container.

Ashley: I think tonight is going to be a girls night lets watch all kind of girlie movies or comedies and just have a good time.

I nodded my sister always knew how to make me feel better. I loved Ricky but it was time to let him go for good.


	4. Is It Time to Say Goodbye

**Ricky's POV**

I couldn't believe she said that after all the good times we shared she would think I still love Adrian. I didn't mean what I said about Ben I knew she wasn't interested in him or maybe she was I don't know I bang my head on the steering wheel crying my eyes out. I started to remember the fun times with Amy. Like our senior year we snuck up on the roof of the school.

_Flashback_

_Amy: Come on Ricky hurry up_

_Ricky : I am coming I have more in my hands than you so it slows me down_

_Amy; I asked did you need any help_

_Ricky: Yeah I know but I am the man I am suppose to pick this stuff up and carry it._

_Amy: Ok I think you should hurry so you can see how beautiful the scenery is. Ricky put that stuff down and come here._

_Ricky: Alright I'm coming woman_

_Amy giggled because she loved their banter. Ricky came behind her and put his arms around her waist she jumped and hit him in the arm._

_Amy:Don't scare me like that we are on a roof you know._

_Ricky: I know and I wouldn't let anything happen to my girlfriend I love her too much._

_Amy: Did you just say you love me?_

_Ricky: Yes I do more than anything and someday I want to marry you_

_Amy turned around to look at him in his eyes_

_Amy: Do you mean that? As he looked into her deep brown eyes he replied by saying._

_Ricky: Yes I do _

_Amy: I love you too she kissed him right there on the roof top it was intense and passionate. He pulled away so he can lay down the blanket they brought. They laid on the blanket looking at the stars. The night was beautiful and clear with a florescent tint to it. He couldn't believe the way Amy's eyes twinkled like the stars in the sky. _

_Amy: This is too much I really don't want to leave I wish we could spend the night here._

_Ricky: Well maybe we can we could sleep and sneak you back in the house early morning._

_Amy: How do you propose we do that?_

_Ricky: Well we could stay wake up extra early and sneak you in the house through the window I mean it is up to you I was just trying to give you what you want._

_Amy: I know you are and that's what I love about you try and please me._

_Ricky: Like I said I love you and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Always be here if you need me I am not going anywhere._

_Amy: See when you say things like that it makes me want jump your bones even more._

_She straddled his body looking down at him he couldn't take my eyes off her face._

_Ricky: Oh really well you don't have to I am willing to wait as long as you need._

_Amy: You know what Ricky I do want to do this I am just nervous._

_Ricky: Take your time Amy no rush whenever you are ready we can make that happen._

_She smiled down at him and smiled back she gave him a kiss as they both continued to make out._

_Flashback Ends_

_Ricky:Amy I will fight for you this time and can't lose you not without a fight._

**Amy POV**

As I sat and watched the movies with Ashley and Grace I couldn't stop thinking about him it was time to go out and have fun I stay in this house couped up.

Amy: Girls I think it is time to have a girls night out after watching sex and the city I think we need to head out and party_._

_Grace: Amy I am pregnant we can't_

_Ashley: Grace you are not even showing and besides you don't have to drink Amy needs us right now._

_Amy: Yeah I do I need to get out of this house and not keep crying over him that fight we had really got to me but I need a night on the town or something._

_Grace: Let's go to dinner or something I think that will be better than going to a club and getting wasted._

_Amy: I don't care as long as it is out of this house we could go to the moon for all I care I just can't sit here and mope right now._

_Ashley: Cool I am going to get dressed now_

_Grace; Wait Ashley maybe what you need Amy is to talk so please talk to us you avoiding the situation._

_I knew she was right I just didn't want to face it she was right maybe I should talk about it first._

_Amy; It feels like losing him all over again even when I didn't have him._

_I couldn't believe that he would think I never loved him and it was all about Ben. I don't think like that I don't want Ben I want my husband , but since my husband doesn't know how to act I need to move on and not think about him anymore._

_Ashley: That will be hard especially since you do love him. You two should really try and work this out some how._

_Amy: There is one more problem I can't seem to let it go even though I love him._

_Grace: I understand that being in this situation sucks, but you have to overcome it somehow_

_Amy: I don't know how to_

_Grace: It isn't going to be easy you have to try and forgive him somehow_

_Amy: That will never happen while he was doing his thing with Adrian I was at home with John sick_

_Ashley: I remember that you were pretty shaken up about it too and you kept calling Ricky but no answer._

_Amy: Yeah my son couldn't of died and he was off with her I tried believe me I tried to get past it I couldn't._

_Ashley: I didn't know it was that night it all happened I thought maybe another night._

_Amy: No he told me what night when he told me he had slept with her. I was so struck and dumbfounded that my husband would cheat on me. I loved him so much I just didn't know what to do. _

_Flashback_

_Amy was washing the vegetables for dinner Ricky was sitting at the counter watching her._

_Amy: What's up_

_Ricky: Nothing I just can't believe how beautiful you are and wonderful you are._

_Amy: Thanks babe you are too so now are you going to tell me what is going on in that busy head of yours _

_Ricky: Nothing_

_Amy: Ricky I know you I think you forget I am in tuned with your heart body and mind. So tell me what's wrong mister._

_Ricky gulped swallowing the saliva that was built up in his throat._

_Ricky: Amy it's nothing I am just so in love with you and I don't want this feeling to end._

_Amy; Ok but I know there is more I can tell by your eyes._

_Ricky put his head down looking at the counter top peeling the sides of the tape off of it._

_Amy went back to cooking a meal for her family she smiled and hummed a tune in her head. Ricky got up from the stool and placed his hands on her waist and kissed her neck while she chopped vegetables._

_Ricky; You turn me on so much you know that and this apron is making me hot._

_Amy: Well I guess I will have to wear this more often than._

_Ricky; Yes you will but I think that you should stop chopping and come with me._

_Amy: I don't think that is a good idea mister I have to get these vegetables chopped for dinner_

_Ricky: How about we eat later and go look at that thing I wanted to show you._

_Amy: Let me at least finish chopping these up and than we can go._

_Ricky continues to kiss her neck in spots he knew that would make her cave in._

_Amy: Ricky come on stop I want this dinner to be perfect _

_Ricky continues kissing her again and this time her knees go weak and she turns around dropping the knife on the counter and starts kissing him and he carries her over his shoulder to the bedroom._

_Amy: Ricky put me down_

_Ricky: Nope I am the lion and you are prey. Amy laughs uncontrollably._

_Flashback Ends_

Ashley: Amy! Amy! Amy!

Grace: Amy!Amy!Amy!

Amy: Huh

Ashley: Where did you go we were calling your name for almost five minutes now.

Amy; Sorry I dosed off a little what were you saying?

Ashley: We were saying lets do something and not sit here and reminisce on old times and actually get out of the house and have fun.

Amy: Alright yeah I'm okay with that

Grace: let me call Jack and we will go to lunch and shop around a little.

Amy: I would like that.

Grace: Maybe we should also make this a chill day

Amy: That is exactly what I need thanks guys. I am going to go get dressed so we can go._ (she gets up from the seat on the couch and heads to her room.)_

Grace: Ok I am really worried about her

Ashley: Me too I just wish her and Ricky could get it together because they deserve each other.

Grace: Yeah me too.


End file.
